Voldemort
Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Species: Human Affilation: Death Eaters Age: 71 at time of death FactPile Tier: Mid Superhuman, High Superhuman with the Elder Wand Powers and Abilities: Mastery of magic, invisibility, flight, instant death spell, mindrape, teleportation, transmutation, magic, immortality (Type 2) Weaknesses: Arrogance, fear of death, needs his wand to perform moar powerful magic, human level physical abilities, soulfuck, can be killed if his Horcruxes are destroyed (even though they have no actual use in combat) Lifting Strength: Human Level Striking Strength: Human Level Speed: Human level, but has teleportation, Superhuman in flight Durability: Peak Human+, Building Level+ with shields (His Horcruxes make it impossible to kill him) Destructive Capacity: Building Level+ (Brought down cable towers), City Block Level+ with the Elder Wand (Broke the shield around Hogwarts) (Has some spells that ignore conventional durability, but beings with magic resistance will be unaffected) Range: Several dozen meters Stamina: High with all his Horcruxes intact, but with them destroyed his stamina is fairly low Equipment: Wand, Horcruxes, Nagini Notable Attacks/Techniques: -taken from OBD wiki- - Avada Kedavra: Fires a green bolt of light from his wand and instantly kills any living thing it hits. Basic magical defenses cannot stop it, but solid objects can. - Crucio: Inflicts incredible pain upon any one victim. - Imperio: Gives the user control over another person's body. - Flight: Voldemort is capable of flying through the air unaided through use of dark magic. - Transfiguration: Voldemort can change one item into another item. - Parselmouth: Voldemort can speak to and control snakes. - Materialization: Voldemort can make things appear out of thin air .- Occlumency: Allows Voldemort to protect his mind from mental assualt. - Legimency: Allows Voldemort to see into the mind of another and know what he/she is thinking. - Apparition: Allows Voldemort to instantly teleport wherever he wants. - Dementor Control: Allows voldemort to control dementors to his will - Inferius: Allows Voldemort to enchant armies of zombies. - Forcefield: Magic barrier estimated to be completely impenetrable by any means available to the Harry Potter universe. - Immortality: By separating his soul into many pieces and storing them into objects called Horcruxes, Voldemort cannot be completely killed. If his body is destroyed, his soul will survive on until he can form another body. The Horcruxes must be destroyed before Voldemort can die. (or soulfuck works quite nicely) FP Victories: IG-88 (Star Wars) - IG-88 Profile Link (Legend of Zelda) (not quite a clear consensus) Skeletor (He-Man) FP Defeats: Amon (Legend of Korra) - Amon Profile Darken Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Darken Rahl Profile Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Darth Vader Profile Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) - Ganondorf Profile (attempted spite thread) Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile (Dresden was limited to Pre-Changes feats and powers yet Voldemort still lost) Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) - Richard Rahl Profile Sauron (Lord of the Rings) - Sauron Profile Inconclusive Matches: None Respect Thread(s): Category:Character Profiles